Fotografía
by BioSei
Summary: SONGFIC este es el primero q hago, y por supuesto con mi parejita favorita SS, es tiernucho, leanlo y denme su opinión... EXTRAEXTRA SEGUNDA PARTE ARRIBA!
1. Fotografía

Fotografía  
  
Cada vez que yo me voy  
llevo a un lado de mi piel  
Tus fotografías  
para verlas cada vez  
Que tu ausencia me devora  
entero el corazón  
Y yo no tengo remedio más  
que amarte  
  
*Shaoran*  
-Hace un año que volví a Hong Kong, después de que...- se sonrojó  
-...Sakura selló a "The Hope"- él estaba recostado encima de su cama  
por alguna razón no podía dormir, había cerrado la puerta, no quería que  
nadie interrumpiera sus pensamientos, de repente se levantó y miró  
debajo de la cama, sacó una caja llena de fotos, las comenzó a ver y  
recordaba a su ahora novia...  
  
Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
  
Seguía mirando las fotos, recordando el poco tiempo que estuvo con ella  
la última vez, luego se sentó cerca de la ventana y miró hacia las  
estrellas...  
  
Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo  
en mis fotos estás  
  
*Sakura*  
Ella miraba las estrellas fijamente, algo le decía que él también estaba  
haciendo lo mismo  
-Sakurita ¿no puedes dormir?- preguntó una voz chillona desde un cajón  
del escritorio -si quieres te puedo cantar una canción- ella sonrió  
-Gracias Kero, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, pronto dormiré-  
-Estás pensando en el mocoso ¿verdad?- ella se sonrojó notoriamente...  
  
Cuando hay un abismo desnudo  
Que se opone entre los dos  
Yo me valgo del recuerdo  
Taciturno de tu voz  
Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón  
Que no le queda remedio más  
que amarte  
  
-Ya duerme Kero, hoy estuviste jugando todo el día ¿no estás cansado?-  
-Pues sí, tienes razón... buenas noches- Kero se metió nuevamente en su  
cajón. Sakura se dirigió al escritorio, abrió el cajón de arriba y  
sacó el libro de las cartas...  
  
Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
  
Sacó una de las cartas, la miró y luego sacó unas fotos del mismo cajón,  
nuevamente se sentó al lado de la ventana, observaba las fotos una a  
una y miró las estrellas...  
  
Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo  
en mis fotos estás  
  
*Shaoran*  
Se alejó un poco de la ventana y miró el teléfono -Me gustaría llamarla,  
pero... debe estar dormida- pensó en voz alta, en verdad quería verla,  
pero se conformaba con escucharla. Volvió a acercarse a la ventana...  
  
Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo  
en mis fotos estás  
  
*Sakura*  
No podía sacarlo de su cabeza, tal vez era porque no quería -Quiero  
verlo, para decirle lo mucho que lo extraño... ¿nos volveremos a ver?-  
de repente "The Hope" comenzó a brillar, Sakura se sorprendió un poco  
-tal vez me quiera decir que debo mantener la esperanza- la carta se  
movió hasta quedar en frente de la ventana y algunas estrellas parecían  
aumentar su resplandor...  
  
Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo  
en mis fotos estás  
  
*Shaoran*  
De repente vió que algunas estrellas estaban brillando más que nunca,  
su fuerte resplandor formaban una frase escrito en japonés, decía  
"Matta ere one?" -"¿nos volveremos a ver?"- leyó, luego sonrió y tomó  
el teléfono...  
  
Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo  
en mis fotos estás  
  
*Sakura*  
Ella estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho la carta, pero estaba  
muy contenta, sólo había una pregunta en su cabeza -¿lo habrá visto?-  
en ese instante, como respuesta a su pregunta, sonó su teléfono y se  
escuchó desde el otro lado -Por supuesto que sí-  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
¡Kawaii! me quedó tiernucho, bueno, este es mi primer songfic, y por  
supuesto de mi pareja favorita S+S, esta canción se llama Fotografía,  
es de Juanes con Nelly Furtado, es super linda la canción... este fic  
se me ocurrió cuando iba escuchando la canción en un viaje de noche,  
mirando las estrellas e imanginando esta historia, que lindo ¿no? 


	2. Si no te hubiera Conocido

Si no te hubiera Conocido  
  
"Como un bello amanecer  
tu amor un dia llego  
Por ti dejo de llover  
y el sol de nuevo salio  
iluminando mis noches vacias"  
  
*Sakura*  
Era la clase de matemáticas, a parte de no interesarle en lo más mínimo, su mente estaba en otra parte, recordaba con júbilo la llamada telefónica que había recibido la noche anterior. Estaba mirando hacia el patio, en su cabeza veía imágenes de cuando su novio estaba con ella  
-Recuerdo ese día, cuando se armó de valor y me dijo que le gustaba, o cuando yo estaba llorando en el parque porque Yukito me había dicho que yo era como una hermana para él, él me consoló diciendome que llegaría una persona especial, esa persona especial eras tú, mi querido Shaoran- pensaba Sakura  
  
"Desde que te conoci  
todo en mi vida cambio  
Supe al mirarte que al fin  
se alejaria el dolor  
que para siempre seriamos dos"  
  
*Shaoran*  
Era el receso de clases, se veían niñas conversando animadamente y niños jugando football corriendo de un lado a otro, pero había uno en especial que estaba apoyado en un árbol con la mirada perdida, recordaba la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con su novia, se lamentaba no haberle dicho muchas cosas, siempre cuando hablaba con ella, le era difícil expresarse, mucho más que cuando la tiene en frente  
-Rayos, ¿por qué no puedo decírselo?, creo que sería mejor si se lo dijera de frente... aún recuerdo cuando la conocí, todo lo que la regañaba por no saber de magia, despues de todo no era su culpa, apenas sabia que tenía poderes mágicos. Pero ella me enseñó muchas cosas, más importantes de lo que yo le enseñé de magia: la amistad, la confianza, y sobre todo, el amor...- pensó  
  
"Enamorados  
siempre de amarnos  
eternamente"  
  
*Sakura & Shaoran*  
-¿amor?... ¿puedo decir que lo que siento es amor?... por supuesto, no tengo ninguna duda- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
"Si no te hubiera conocido no sé  
que hubiera sido de mi  
mi amor"  
  
*Shaoran*  
-Sakura cambió toda mi forma de pensar, si no la hubiera conocido, mi vida sería muy fría y amarga, ella le dió su toque de dulzura, con esa sonrisa tan cálida y tranquilizadora... la verdad no sé que hubiera sido de mi- pensó, de repente se escuchó la campana que anunciaba la vuelta a clases, pero él no la escuchó, estaba demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos. Al darse cuenta que no había nadie más afuera, decidió que no valía la pena volver a clases, ya que de todos modos estaría distraído  
  
"Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé  
si yo podría vivir  
Sin el latido de tu corazon  
el mundo es más frio"  
  
*Sakura*  
-Extraño tanto su mirada, siempre cuando lo veía sentía que me podía hundir en sus ojos... recuerdo muy bien las pocas veces que nos abrazamos, aún escucho el latido de su corazón en mis oidos, es como si estuvieran golpeando...- pensaba profundamente, hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos  
-¡KINOMOTO!- exclamó el profesor, Sakura se asustó con la llamada de atención y se cayó de espaldas -¡hace bastante tiempo que te pedí que me des la respuesta del ejercicio 78!-  
-¿Ah? lo... lo siento profesor- dijo nerviosa y avergonzada ya que todos los ojos del salón apuntaban a ella  
-Si no vas a poner atención a mi clase, será mejor que vayas afuera- dijo el profesor, Sakura se levantó y salió por la puerta con la mirada baja, Tomoyo la había visto toda la mañana distraída, más de lo normal, y le preocupó  
  
"Nada tendría sentido  
si nunca te hubiera conocido"  
  
*Shaoran*  
-Mis hermanas dicen que desde que volví la primera vez a Hong Kong he estado más distraído, y desde que supieron que estaba de novio con una chica se preocuparon mucho, creo que no se imaginaban que yo me relacionaría así, después de todo antes yo era muy distinto a como soy hoy. A ellas les simpatiza mucho Sakura, pero cuando me ven triste me dicen que hubiera sido mejor que no la hubiera conocido para no sufrir así, pero si nunca la hubiera conocido, nada, que no tuviera que ver con magia o artes marciales, tendría sentido para mí- pensaba felizmente  
  
"Toda mi vida soñé  
con tu llegada mi amor"  
  
*Sakura*  
Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que decidió ir al patio, después de dar unas vueltas se apoyó en un árbol  
-Hace menos de dos años, yo soñaba con el día en que Yukito me dijera que yo le interesaba, pero desperté gracias a tí, mi verdadero amor... ahora sueño con el día en que puedas regresar y volver a verte en frente de mí- pensaba  
  
"Así yo te imagine  
tan bella como una flor  
Supe que siempre seríamos dos"  
  
*Shaoran*  
-Mi bella flor de cerezo, desde que me dijiste que sentías lo mismo que yo sentía por tí, supe que nada, ni siquiera la distancia que nos separa ahora, nos separaría... pero de igual forma...-  
  
"Enamorados  
siempre de amarnos  
eternamente"  
  
*Sakura & Shaoran*  
-... te extraño muchísmo- dijeron en voz alta al mismo tiempo  
  
"Si no te hubiera conocido no sé  
que hubiera sido de mi"  
  
*Sakura*  
En ese momento, las cartas Sakura salieron de su bolsillo rodeándola y sorprendiéndola, la carta "The Hope" se colocó en frente de ella, Sakura se alegró al verla, aún recordaba lo que había hecho la carta la noche anterior y estaba muy agradecida, pero aún le intrigaba como lo había podido hacer, ella desconocía las cosas que podía hacer los poderes de la carta  
-Esperanza- dijo en voz baja, la tomó y la carta comenzó a brillar  
  
"Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé  
si yo podría vivir  
Sin el latido de tu corazon  
el mundo es más frio"  
  
La carta brilló con mucha intensidad, y tres cartas se acercaron a Sakura, una de ellas era "The Mirror", brilló al igual que "The Hope" y salió el espejo de la carta, la niña que representa a la carta se veía dentro del espejo y sonrió, luego la segunda carta entró en el espejo y la niña la tomó, era "The Loop", el vidrio del espejo comenzó a llenarse de luz que cegó a Sakura por unos momentos  
  
"Nada tendría sentido  
si nunca te hubiera conocido"  
  
*Shaoran*  
Su rostro mostró sorpresa, sintió una presencia mágica  
-Esa presencia es de... no, es imposible- dijo -No puede ser la presencia de Sakura, no llegaría su poder hasta aquí aunque usara la carta más poderosa del mazo- pero apareció algo extraño frente de él que tenía un gran resplandor que le impidió ver lo que era  
  
"Que hubiera sido de mi  
Nada tiene sentido  
si no es contigo"  
  
*Sakura*  
En ese momento el espejo dejó de brillar y logró ver lo que mostraba la carta, Sakura se sorprendió al ver lo que reflejaba el espejo, pero a la vez se alegró, sus ojos se iluminaron  
-Shaoran- dijo felizmente y se acercó al espejo, veía que él se tapaba los ojos, el cegador brillo aún le impedía ver -¡Shaoran!-  
  
"No sé  
que hubiera sido de mi  
Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé  
si yo podría vivir"  
  
*Sakura & Shaoran*  
-¡Shaoran!- gritaba Sakura, pero parecía que Shaoran no la escuchaba. Cuando le dejó de molestar la luz, él vió el espejo que tenía en frente, y se dió cuenta que el espejo no lo reflejaba, si no que reflejaba a la persona en quien había estado pensando durante todo el día  
-¿Sakura?- dijo acercándose al espejo, cuando la pudo ver bien se alegró mucho  
  
"Sin el latido de tu corazon  
sin ti el mundo es más frio  
Nada tendría sentido  
si nunca te hubiera conocido"  
  
-No sé lo que esté sucediendo- dijo Shaoran -pero me alegro poder verte de nuevo-  
-Yo también- dijo contenta, se acercó más al espejo hasta que se dió cuenta que no podía seguir caminando, colocó sus manos sobre el espejo y se apoyó en él -creo que sólo te podré ver-  
-Sí... pero prefiero verte cerca que escucharte desde lejos- dijo apoyando sus manos al igual que Sakura, si no fuera por el vidrio del espejo, sus manos estarían entrelazadas. Guardaron silencio por un momento, Shaoran empañó el vidrio del espejo, movió una mano, deslizó su dedo y escribió "Wo ai ni", Sakura se emocionó mucho al ver la escritura del muchacho y apoyó su cuerpo sobre el espejo como si estuviera apoyándose en Shaoran, cerró los ojos como imaginandose que él la estaba abrazando. En ese momento las cartas Sakura volvieron al bolsillo de su dueña, excepto una, la carta que faltaba de las tres que se habían separado del grupo, "`The Mirror" y "The Loop" estaban haciendo su trabajo, tal como lo habían planeado, la carta que estaba en el aire terminaría el trabajo  
  
"Nada tendría sentido  
si nunca te hubiera conocido"  
  
La carta se posó en el espejo, niguno de los niños se percató, luego se introdujo en él, en el espejo se veían ondas como las que hace una piedra al caer al agua y Sakura comenzó a traspasar el espejo, la carta "The Through" había hecho su trabajo, ahora era el turno de la joven pareja hacer ese momento perfecto. Shaoran se dió cuenta de los que estaba pasando y se sorprendió, pero no le dió importancia y recibió a Sakura en sus brazos, luego la rodeó, ella aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y creía que todo era un sueño... un sueño del que no quería despertar  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
terminado un 14 de febrero (día de los enamorados para los que tienen pareja, y día de la amistad para los que no ^_^)  
  
lo prometido es deuda, aki les muestro la segunda parte de este songfic, espero que haya seguido la linea de Fotografía. Mantuve lo de doble perspectiva, me gusta ese formato ya que se puede saber que están haciendo o pensando los personajes al mismo tiempo. Los songfics me agradan xq puedo juntar las dos cosas que más me gustan, la música y el anime ^_^  
  
Rescaté dos cartas algo olvidadas en la serie, como es "The Through" (traspaso), "The Loop" (aro) y "The Mirror" (espejo) que la usan en algunos episodios. Les explicaré lo que hicieron estas cartas, utilicé a "The Mirror" como una especie de puerta, luego "The Loop" (para mí esta carta tuerce las dimensiones) torció las dimensiones logrando unir a Tomoeda con Hong Kong, y por último "The Through" q, obviamente, hace que Sakura traspase al espejo para llegar hasta Shaoran.  
  
La canción es (como el título lo dice) "Si no te hubiera conocido" de Christina Aguilera, es un dueto al igual q la canción "Fotografía", creo que eso me ayuda en la doble perspectiva las dos canciones son muy bonitas, bájenlas si pueden  
espero que les haya agradado  
  
Matta ne... Tamao-chan 


End file.
